


When It All Went Out

by donutsweeper



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: The universe finally came to an end and Jack wasn't quite sure what to do next.





	When It All Went Out

The universe finally came to an end on a Wednesday, which was quite a surprise. It should have been on a Friday, like one of those parties that kept getting louder and louder and wilder and wilder until the cops came and shut it down in one fell swoop. Instead it just stumbled and flickered, like a candle on its last gasp of wax, before burning out completely.

When the show was finally over Jack turned to his friend. "So, what happens now?"

 **WE WAIT FOR IT TO BEGIN AGAIN.**

"Will it?" For as long as he’d lived, to the end of time and back again, he’d always wondered if his own spark of life would fade out along with everything else’s.

 **IT IS AS IT ALWAYS WAS. THERE IS A CYCLE ALL MUST FOLLOW.**

"You really should have gone into writing fortune cookies. You’re quite good at cryptic, upbeat gobbledygook Could have made a killin— fortune. I mean fortune."

They waited in companionable silence for awhile. Well, what was probably only a short time anyway. With no sun or moon or stars for reference telling time was a tad on the difficult side.

 **SQUEAK**

**YES. THERE.**

Jack looked where Death pointed. Before there had been nothing but an endless sea of black, but now there was... something. A small smudge of colour, like a fingerprint accidentally left on a windowpane, stood out noticeably against the darkness.

"I suppose it’ll be a bit before that’s worth checking out." Jack rolled his shoulders, working out a kink in his neck. "While we’re waiting.... Did I ever tell you the one about the royal exchequer, the zombie and the seamstress?"


End file.
